


The Snow Day

by Flantastic



Series: The Surprises [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: When it snows in London, James and Q's young family make the most of it.





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This week has sucked so to cheer myself up I thought it was time we checked in on Alpha!James and his Omega!Q...

 

 

“Daddy Daddy Daaaddddeeeeee!!!”

James woke from his deep sleep with a moment of confused dread.  Q was curled up in his arms, tensing and waking just as quickly as James at the sound of their eldest son shouting his head off.  James pushed up onto one elbow, stroking down Q’s side to soothe him, as he squinted at Rory’s excited face.

“What’s all the racket for, pup?”

“Daddy there’s SNOW outside and Ralphy says he’s going to have the first go on the sledge and it isn’t fair because he had first go LAST time it snowed and…”

James chuckled as Rory continued to explain to him in great detail about exactly how unfair life could be when you were five-and-one-quarter-years-old.  He looked down at Q who had closed his eyes again but now had a soft smile on his face.

“Rory.  Rory?” James interjected quietly.  His little boy fell silent. “What did we say about sleep time?”

“That it’s important?”  He queried.

“It’s especially important for Papa isn’t it?”

“Because he’s growing babies?”

“Because he’s growing babies.”  James confirmed. He took another look at the clock.  “It’s only six o’clock… we all promised to be quiet around Papa in the mornings, didn’t we?”

“But Daddy the  _ snow _ !”

“It’ll still be there after breakfast.  Go back to bed until our alarm goes off.  Read that new book you got about pirates if you like…”

Rory gave an exceedingly jaded sigh and then stomped back out of the room.  James lay down and Q chuckled as he snuggled in again.

“He’ll have the others up and about in no time.” Q said sleepily.

“I know but they might leave us be for a little while longer if we’re lucky.”

James smiled at his mate, stroking his side again and relishing the feeling of Q’s distended belly pressing up against his own.  It had taken them several attempts but he had finally fallen pregnant again. It was twins this time, definitely twins, and unlike the first pregnancy, James had been at Q’s side every step of the way, caring for him, protecting him and watching him grow heavy with their pups.  Q shifted again, a crease of tension appearing between his eyebrows. James kissed it softly.

“Alright love?”

“Achy.”

James hummed in agreement.  Q had spent a lot of the past two months achy.  He had three weeks to go until he was officially on paternity leave and James wondered, not for the first time, if he would manage to keep working until then.  He was exhausted and James wanted him home and nesting but if his stubborn, headstrong omega wanted to carry on working… Well, anyone who thought that alpha’s automatically got to rule the roost had obviously never met Q.

“Want a bath?”

“No.”  Q sighed.  “Just more sleep…”

James raised his hand to rub over Q’s shoulder before burying his fingers into the back of Q’s hair to massage his scalp.  Q gave out a soft _‘oh’_ of pleasure as James felt him relax.

“I’ll add an hour to the alarm.  See if the pups fall for it.”

Q tucked his head under James’s chin.

“Hmmmph…”

James waited for a moment, wondering if Q was going to say anything else.  When Q gave out a quiet snore he grinned. Carefully reaching behind him he picked up the alarm and set it on another two hours to half past nine.  If the weather was as bad as the forecast had foretold there was no way Q would be going into work anyway…

 

~00Q~

 

The pups didn’t stir again until a few minutes after nine and James was able to head them off at the pass, meeting them in the hallway and corralling them into the kitchen before they could wake Q again.  He set to work toasting bread and poaching eggs while the triplets chattered excitedly about the snow outside.

“It’s about twenty feet deep out there!” Ralph announced.

“Thirty feet!” Rory agreed excitedly.

“It looks like it’s up to the second step outside the front door.” Evin said sombrely.  “That’s about ten inches.” 

James tried not to laugh as he put the kettle on for Q’s tea.  Evin was so bright. All his children were really but she ran rings around her brothers.  She took after Q in that respect. James took down three small plates, each with Beatrix Potter characters on them, and started to dish up breakfast.

“Hello darlings.”  

James glanced up to see Q shuffle into the room.  He still looked worn out but he smiled when he reached out to stroke Evin’s curls.  “What’s for breakfast today?”

“Poked eggs!”  Ralph said. James grinned as he put his breakfast in front of him.  Ralph had been slow to begin talking and had frequently muddled his words when he was younger.  Poked eggs was a nickname they still affectionately used. That, and ‘par carks’.

“Would you like some sweetheart?”  James asked him. Q shook his head. 

“I’m not sure I could.”  Morning sickness had been slow to pass for Q this time around and he still struggled to eat first thing in the morning. 

“How about some toast with a bit of butter?  Could you manage that?” James suggested. He wanted Q to eat but he was cautious of pressing him too hard.

“OK.”  Q said, lowering himself gingerly into the chair next to Rory.  “I’ll have a go.”

James turned back to the toaster and put some bread in it before making tea for his family.  Earl Grey with half a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk for Q, milky teas for his children.  He smiled to himself as he pottered. Before he met Q, all of this was just a wishful dream – family, love, contentment – Q had given him all of it.  James poured himself a cup of filter coffee and brought everyone’s drinks to the table before the toast popped up. Settling himself down next to Q he busied himself buttering Q’s slice before cutting it into quarters for him.

“You don’t need to fuss.”  Q chided him gently.

“I know but I’m your alpha and you’re very, _very_ pregnant.  Just be thankful I’m not trying to actually hand feed you…”.  James winked at him and he was delighted to see Q blush. Even after everything, the fact that James could illicit a response like that from his mate filled him with the warmest feeling.  He reached out and Q took his hand, linking their fingers. They both ate one-handedly, chatting about everything and nothing as their pups continued to natter excitedly about what they would get up to in the snow.  Eventually, breakfasts eaten, Q directed them as they deposited their plates and cutlery into the dishwasher before sending them upstairs to wash their hands and faces.

“I take it you are taking them out?”  Q asked James as he got up to grab himself another coffee.

“They haven’t actually asked me yet but the assumption is glaringly obvious.  I think we’d have a riot on our hands if I didn’t.”

Q laughed. 

“I think you’re right.”  He hesitated. “Would you mind if I came too?”

“Are you sure?  Wouldn’t you rather get some more sleep while the house is quiet?”

“I would,” Q smiled, “But I want to see them play.  It’s so seldom that we see proper snow in London. That’s if you think it’s safe for me, that is… if it won’t be too slippery…”

James knew what Q was thinking of.  Not so much the risk of him slipping but James’s protective alpha nature getting over-excited at the thought of protecting his children and his very pregnant mate from the perils of a snowy outside world.

“It’ll be fine.” James said smoothly.  “There’s a fresh layer of snow out there.  It shouldn’t be too bad underfoot.” There was a sudden shriek of indignation from upstairs. “I’d better get up there.  It sounds like there might be a riot after all…” He went to leave but then hesitated before turning back and placing a soft kiss on Q’s lips.  “You know, we could always just turf them out into the back garden while I take you back to bed and do unspeakable things to you…” He growled.

Q burst out laughing.

“You would as well.  Just remember what happened last time you wanked me off when I was this pregnant.”  Q kissed him again, still chuckling. “Let’s just have a day out with our first set of pups before we encourage the next lot to make an appearance…”

They made their way upstairs to sort out their now-yelling youngsters.

 

~00Q~

 

James watched as the triplets slid down the gentle slope on their sledge for what seemed like the hundredth time.  It had started to snow again, the fat flakes settling on their shoulders as they raced around. The colour was high on their cheeks and they laughed gleefully as they played.  James stole a glance at his mate, sitting beside him on the bench, all bundled up in one of James’s coats, a  cardboard cup full of tea in his hand.  Q noticed him looking and smiled at him, slipping his free hand into James’s.

“This was where we came the day they were born.  Do you remember?”

“How could I ever forget that?” James asked, lifting Q’s gloved hand to kiss the back of it.  “The most terrifying, wonderful day of my life…”

Q huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t remember a lot about it, actually giving birth to them, but I remember you being with me.  Is that weird?”

“Birthing hormones do strange things to people.  I remember feeling so territorial, I’d never felt so defensive.  Poor old Julie. I’m sure she thought I was going to rip her head off.”

“She couldn’t have been that worried.  She agreed to be our midwife again.”

“That is true.”  James conceded.

They fell into a comfortable silence.  Occasionally chuckling when one of their children did something daft.  Q finished off his tea and then set down the cup before taking out his phone. 

“Will you take some photos of them for me?”

James kissed his cheek.

“Of course.” 

Q had taken some when he first got to the park but had soon tired and sat down.  James took off his gloves to tap in the passcode and then went after the triplets to get some snaps.  After taking a dozen or so he turned and the sight of Q took his breath away. His omega. His mate. Heavy with his pups. Bundled up against the cold.   James took his own phone out and as he walked back up the little hill he snapped a photo. Q had been watching the pups but he looked up at the sound of the shutter and laughed.  James immediately took another.

“You’re supposed to be taking photos of the pups!”  He said.

“I did!  Look…” 

James put his phone in his pocket before showing Q the photos on his own.  He scrolled through them to save Q taking off his gloves, their heads pressed together as they inspected them.  They were interrupted by Evin trudging up the hill towards them.

“Daddy?”

“Hello baby girl.  What’s up?” James asked.  She came right up to him and he handed Q his phone back before picking her up and settling her on his lap.

“Daddy, is it time to go home soon?”

James huffed out a laugh and kissed her forehead.

“Are you getting tired?”  She nodded and snuggled in.  James checked his watch. They’d been in the park for over two hours, running around non-stop.  “Have you had enough of the snow? There might not be any more tomorrow.”

“I want to go home.”  She said quietly.

James looked up at Q and they smiled.

“Are you ready to go home too Papa?”

Q nodded and reached over to brush a stray curl back under her woolly hat.

“I am.  Will you hold my hand and make sure I don’t slip in the snow Evvy?”

She nodded and wriggled until she could get down off James’s lap.  James took his cue and started the arduous task of convincing his sons that it was home time.

 

~00Q~

 

Later, James sat in their front room on the sofa.  The snow was falling thicker now and James wondered if they might get to go out in the snow again the next day after all.  The pups had loved it but they were worn out now. All three of them were lying on the floor together, each with a colouring book open and their crayons.  James watched them quietly. There would be five of them soon. He wondered what the twins would be. What sex… what gender? He was interrupted from his thoughts when Q came in, no longer bundled up but soft and relaxed in his loose jogging bottoms and one of James’s old Navy sweatshirts.  He’d napped when they got home but he still looked tired. James put his arm out and Q sat down stiffly before relaxing into his embrace.

“Hey Papa.”

“Hey Daddy.” 

Q turned into him slightly and closed his eyes.

“Still tired?”  James asked gently.

“Always tired.”  Q responded. “It wasn’t like this the first time.  I’m sure it wasn’t.”

“You’re five years older now baby.  It can make a difference.”

Q smiled.

“I think it does…”  His eyes opened and he looked up at James.  “I’ve decided. I’m going to tell M that I’m packing in work at the end of this week.  I want to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy… spend it with you.”

James kissed him.

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

They kissed again, the soft brushes of their lips deepening into something warmer until Ralph complained loudly “oh no they’re  _ kissing _ again!” and both of the men cracked up. 

“Don’t you like it when Daddy kisses me?  It means he loves me!” Q told his son, still laughing.

“It’s all slimy!” Ralph announced, wrinkling up his nose.

“Slimy?”  James said loudly, to triple giggles “ _ Slimy!? _  I’ll show you slimy!”

He slid down off the sofa and grabbed Ralph before wrapping his arms around him and peppering the side of his face with slobbery kisses.  Ralph squealed with delight and before James knew it all three of them were on him, tickling and laughing, trying to pull him down. He managed to kiss them all before getting ‘pinned’ under his children and finally admitting defeat.  James looked up at Q who was still watching with a smile and wondered how his world ever got so small as to be so completely filled with love.

He didn’t know but he couldn’t wait for it to get just a little bit bigger.

  
  
  



End file.
